CSI NY challenge
by eealbrecht07
Summary: One shots on the Messer family DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

91. Birthday

Lindsay looked into her daughter's room, not believing that she was turning 15 today. Lost in her thoughts Lindsay was shocked when she suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She heard her husband Danny asked her.

"Nope," she replied, as she leaned on the doorframe to her daughter's room.

"You sure you can handle the party by yourself this afternoon, I could probably convince Mac to let me off early…" he started.

"I'll be fine, she didn't invite that many people over anyways," Lindsay replied.

Danny didn't normally work on Lucy's birthday, it had become a day that both he and Lindsay took off every year, to spend time together as a family, but this year, they were going to Montana for a week to celebrate Lucy's birthday with Lindsay's parents.

Three hours later, Lucy was up, and Danny was leaving for work.

"I'll see you later kiddo, Happy Birthday! Have a good day at school," He said before kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Dad! " Lucy replied. "Be safe at work."

"I will," he replied as he walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later, it was time for Lucy to leave for school, and like every day, they were running late.

"You're picking us up after school Mom, right?" Lucy asked as she was putting her homework into her backpack.

"Yes I will. Now let's get going before you're late for school!" Lindsay replied. And they walked out the door to the car, hoping they wouldn't be late for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything**

16. Purple

Later that afternoon, Lindsay went to Lucy's school and picked up Lucy and her friends, Kaelyn, Brooklyn, Lexi, Chloe and Henry to take them back to the apartment for Lucy's birthday party. Lindsay had spent most of the day cleaning up and decorating the place with balloons, everything in the color purple, Lucy's favorite color. As they walked into the apartment, Lucy said, "Wow mom, you sure did a great job decorating!"

"Thanks sweetie," Lindsay replied.

Lucy gave her mother a funny look for calling her 'sweetie' in front of her friends, and they headed to the living room to talk and play poker. At five, there was a knock at the door; Lindsay grabbed the money to pay for what she assumed to be the pizzas, but when she opened the door, Danny was standing there with the pizzas, having met him downstairs.

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work!"

"I do," he replied, "Mac sent me home for a few hours to spend time with Luce on her birthday."

"When do you have to be back?" she asked.

"Six. Hey Luce! Pizza's here!" he said to his daughter, who turned around in surprise seeing her dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, you got off work!" she exclaimed in happiness as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she said as she grabbed the pizzas from him, and she grabbed a few paper plates and went back to sit down with her friends.

After they were finished eating the pizza, Lindsay grabbed the cake out of the freezer, Chocolate Ice Cream Cake is what Lucy had decided she wanted as her cake this year, with Oreo crumbles on top. After lighting the candles, everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" and she blew out the candles, but one stayed lit.

"Uh-oh Lucy!" declared her friend Kaelyn. "Who's this guy you have on a crush on?"

"Nobody!" Lucy said, even though by the redness of her checks, everyone knew she was lying. The cake was then cut, and afterwards it was time to open presents.

Lucy's friends gave her a variety of things, gift cards to her favorite store, new clothes, and the latest hot boy band CD. The gifts from her parents would be opened at another time. Lucy was more than satisfied with all her presents, thanked her friends, and Lindsay took everyone home as Danny left to return to work.

Once Lindsay and Lucy returned home, Lucy began to start her home work; she had gotten a whole week's worth since they were leaving the next morning and would be gone for a week, and had decided that she didn't want to do all of it in Montana.

"Lucy, you sure you want to do that all night tonight? We have a long plane ride tomorrow that you can do your homework on," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to start some of it, until Dad gets home again," Lucy replied.

"He should be home in a few hours," Lindsay said, "We'll open the rest of you presents then."

Two hours Danny walked in the door, bearing gifts from Mac, Stella, and the rest of the team. Before they went to bed, they opened the rest of Lucy's gifts, tickets to a Yankee's game from her parents like every year since she was five, were amongst the gifts. Then, even though it was still relatively early, they went to bed; they had an early flight out to Montana the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

54. Air

At 5:30 the next morning, the Messer family was sitting in the airplane, awaiting takeoff. Their first destination was Denver, Colorado where they had a three hour layover; from there they would fly to Helena, Montana. They were then planning on driving the hour and half to Bozeman, where Lindsay's parents farm/ranch was located. In all, they would arrive at Mr. and Mrs. Monroe's house just in time for supper.

Lindsay smiled as they landed in Montana, it had been over a year since the last time she had been here, and she missed the place. After they got off the plane and grabbed their luggage, they went to get their rental car, and Lindsay drove to her parent's ranch.

As she pulled in, there were many cars parked along the sides of the long driveway, her family was all there to celebrate Lucy's birthday. She drove to the top, and parked in front of her parent's garage, she figured she could always move the car later if her parents needed her too. They were barely out of the car when Lindsay heard someone shout, "Lucy!!!" It was her cousin's seven –year-old daughter, Megan. Lucy bent down and gave her a hug, and before Lucy knew it, she was surrounded by family, all hugging her and wishing her a Happy Birthday. Together, they all went back inside the house to eat supper and to catch up on each other's lives.

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Disclaimer: I don't own anything*****

59. Food

Once everyone was inside, they all sat down to eat. Lindsay's parents had made a feast, with three large roasts, mashed potatoes, vegetables, fruit, and more. The adults and older children, including Lucy, sat down at the table, while the younger children were put at a table in the living room to eat. They began to pass food, and Lucy put started to put a lot of food on her plate.

"Are your parents not feeding you Luce?" asked her uncle Hunter in a teasing voice.

"Yes they do, we just had an early lunch," she said as she put another scoop of potatoes on her plate.

They continued to pass the food and eat, everyone enjoying each other's presence. Once the main course was complete, Grandma Janet (Lindsay's mother) brought out the birthday cake, and set it in front of Lucy. It was a three layers of chocolate cake, with peanut butter separating the layers of cake, and chocolate frosting. The family sang 'Happy Birthday' to Lucy cut the cake and ate. Luckily there was some left over, so Lucy claimed it as hers and went to hide it in the kitchen so she could eat it later.

It was getting late, and many family members left to head home for the night, once again wishing Lucy a happy birthday, those who remained were Grandpa Jack, Grandma Janet and the Messer family. They sat down in the living room and put in a movie, they decided a relaxing evening was in order due to it having been a long day of travel. As they sat there watching the movie, Lindsay turned to her husband and said, "How did you like you Buffalo meat Messer?"

Danny, having sworn that he would never eat Buffalo looked at her with his jaw dropped.

****Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

****I own nothing****

86. Choices

The next morning, Lucy was up bright and early. She went downstairs and was greeted by her grandmother, who then went ahead and made her breakfast. After attending church that morning, Lucy's cousin, Peyton, who was two years older than Lucy, rode home with Lucy so they could go horseback riding. After changing into the proper attire for horseback riding, the girls ran down to the barn where their grandfather was getting the horses ready for their ride. He had both of the horses saddled up and ready to go by the time the girls made it down there.

"Now, remember girls, don't do anything stupid while you're on these horses, like jumping over things that are too high…" he said as he was looking at Peyton. She had a habit of do things that she shouldn't. "Also, wear your helmets. Lunch is in two hours, so be home for that or your grandmother will be unhappy," he said warning them.

The girls put their helmets on and got up on their horses, they had both been taught how to ride and their parents trusted them going out on the trails on the property without any supervision from adults. Peyton grew up around horses and rode them every day while Lucy rode them whenever she could, which usually amounted to whenever they were in Montana. They headed out on one of the paths, with Peyton in the led; they slowly went down the path that led to the small pond on the property. There, they let the horses take a break as they got down to stretch their legs quickly, before getting back on their horses.

Peyton began to take the horses down a path that was fairly new, one that hadn't been ridden on a lot and there were a bunch of weeds along the path along with fallen trees.

"Are you sure we should go this way?" Lucy yelled up to Peyton.

"Yea, I take this path quite often now, just follow me!" she turned and yelled back.

"Okay!" Lucy responded back. She followed Peyton as she led the horse to jump over low trees that were lying across the path, her and there was one tree that was a little higher off the ground but the horses handled it with great ease. When they we quite far into the woods, Lucy called up to Peyton, "Shouldn't we turn around soon? It's almost time for lunch."

"Sure, let's just do one more jump," Peyton responded. Peyton led the horse over the tree that was quite high off the ground, higher than any of the previous ones they had encountered. With great hesitation, Lucy tried to led her horse over the log. As the horse began to jump, the horse freaked out and bucked Lucy off, sending her into the tree behind her, causing her to land on the ground. Peyton jumped off her horse shouting, "Lucy are you okay?!" but she heard no response.

*****Please Review!!*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****I own Nothing!!**

27. Parents

Peyton sat down next to Lucy, slowly and carefully shaking Lucy's arm, trying, hoping, that she would wake up and that everything would be okay. "Lucy… are you okay?" she asked again, this time in a softer and scared voice. She watched as Lucy's eyes slowly moved, and then opened.

"What happened?" she asked, in a scared voice.

"The horse got scared and bucked you off," Peyton replied, with a little relief in her voice. "Can you stand up?"

"Not yet, I have a major headache…" Lucy replied.

"Okay, we'll wait until you're ready," she said as she sat down next to Lucy. "But you know, we really should get back to the house, what if you're hurt more then we know?" Peyton knew about head injuries and what could happen if they didn't go to the doctor.

"Okay," said Lucy as she slowly began to stand up, Peyton quickly stood up to help her. "Maybe we should just walk back, I'll guide the horses, and you just have to worry about walking." They began to slowly walk back to the house, following the same way they came, and slowly having to climb back over all the trees that they had jumped over earlier. It took much longer to get back, since they were walking and Peyton knew that they would probably start looking for them soon. _Man,_ she thought_, we sure went out a lot further than I thought we did. _As they we in sight of the ranch, she saw her parents and Lucy's parents walking toward them, they had seen them getting close and had come to talk to them about getting back much later then they were told to.

"Where have you two been?" asked Peyton's father. "And why aren't you riding? What are you doing walking the horses, you could have done that without going into the woods."

"We weren't planning on being gone so long, but the horse bucked Lucy off, and she hit her head, I didn't think it would be smart for her to ride the horse back so we walked together…" Peyton started.

"Hey Luce, how are you feeling?" Danny asked his daughter with concern.

"I have a headache," she replied, as she leaned into him.

The parents looked at each other, each of them thinking the same thing. Lindsay was the first to speak, "Well, I think we should take her in, just to be safe." The others adults nodded in agreement. Hunter and Peyton took the horses down to the barn while Danny and Lindsay walked their daughter to the car so they could head out to the ER.

****Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**  
***I own NOTHING*****

11. Red

Lucy was laying on her back staring at the red light right above her head. The doctor had said that everything should be fine, but that he just wanted to get a head CT before sending her home just to be sure.

"Okay, try not to move Lucy," she heard the nurse in the other room say over the intercom. _Yeah, I'll try. _Lucy thought to herself. _Did that nurse even know how hard it was to not to move for long periods of time?_

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was walking out of the hospital with her parents at her sides. She was already starting to feel a little better, although she still had a headache. Her parents were told by the doctor that she had a minor concussion, and to let her sleep if she wants, just to wake her up every few hours, just to make sure she was alright.

Once they got back to her grandparents place, Lucy went to her room to lie down. It was still pretty early, she just wanted to sleep, hoping that the next time she woke up, the headache would be gone.

***************

The next day, Lucy woke up and her headache was gone. She was feeling much better as she headed downstairs. Once she got to the kitchen, she saw her parents and grandparents sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey sweetie, feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I am," Lucy replied as she sat down. She grabbed a glass that was sitting in the middle of the table and poured herself a glass of milk. Then she went to the pantry and went to the back and got the slice of cake she had hidden a few nights earlier.

"Are you really going to eat that for breakfast?" her grandfather asked.

"Yup, it's my birthday cake and I choose to finish it now," she answered as she took a bite.

***************

The next five days flew by quickly, and before Lucy realized it, it was time to head back home. They said goodbye to all their family and headed to the airport to catch their flight home.

*******Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

***** I own nothing!!!**

6. Hours

Lucy sat looked up at the clock. Really, only three minutes had passed? She had felt like she was sitting here forever, yet she had two hours of detention left. She really wasn't a bad kid, she didn't think she deserved to be in detention. All she did was punch some bully in the face for picking on some kid. How _did he get off with that and she ended up in detention?_, She wondered. She started to do her homework again; she figured that as long as she was stuck here, she should be doing something productive, but before she could she thought of what her parents would say when she got home, or the next time she saw all her 'aunts and uncles'. She knew one thing for sure, someone was sure to bring up that she had her father's temper.

*****Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

*****I own nothing*** **

63. Summer

1994

As Lindsay woke up, she could tell that her pillow was soaking wet. It took her a moment to realize why and that's when she realized that it was wet from tears. The flood of memories from the night before came back to her as she remembered that the death of her friends was not a dream but real. The nightmare was not over, but only beginning. _This is not how summer is supposed to start,_ she thought to herself. She slowly began to walk down the stairs, not sure of what she would walk into, not sure that she wanted to know. As she reached the bottom step, she heard her mother speak.

"Jack, turn that off. Lindsay's up." Lindsay slowly walked into the living room where she was instantly embraced by her mother, which made Lindsay to start crying all over again, not wanting her to let go.

"Let's go get something to eat honey," she said as she led her daughter into the kitchen.

* * *

The summer months slowly went by, Lindsay only leaving the house when her family forced her to. She was terrified to leave the house, and even more terrified to leave their property, always afraid of the man who killed her friends. Terrified that he would find out who she was and where she lived, and that one day, he would come back for her. It pained her that they could not find him, even with everything that she could remember about him.

Her brother being the most persistent of all of them, forcing her to do what she normally did for the few weeks she was usually home. Lindsay had always loved summer camps ever since she was old enough to begin attending them, and had always attend as many as she possibly could every summer, which meant that she was barely ever home during those few months of summer.

Hunter began his plan slowly, figuring that his sister needed time to grieve, but after a month and a half of barely leaving the house, he decided that enough was enough. He began to force he out of the house every day, doing things that she normally loved, but mainly just riding her horse, Butterscotch, around the property. He figured that that would be enough, at least for now.

*****Please Review*****


	10. Chapter 10

*****I own Nothing*****

4. Inside

Luc y sat at the dining table as everyone was handing her presents for her birthday. It was her 13th birthday, and the whole team had shown up to celebrate. She took Adam's as he was the first to hand one to her.

"Is it breakable or can I shake it?" she asked.

"Yea, you can shake it, but why would you want to shake it?" he asked.

"To guess what's inside," she replied, as if it were an obvious answer. She held the package up to her ear and carefully shook it. "Let's see…um… sounds like a more advanced science kit then you got me last year?" Everyone laughed at her guess, for the past seven years, Adam had always gotten her some type of science kit. She opened the package and pulled out what was inside. It was a pink canister; she turned it over and read what was on the label, "Pepper Spray… thanks Adam…" she added a little confused about the present.

Don handed his present to her next, she could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh, _probably at Adam's odd gift_ she thought. "Can I-" she started before Don cut her off.

"Yes, you can shake it," he said. She once again held it up to her ear and listened as she shook not hearing anything.

"You padded it didn't you?" she asked him, not waiting for an answer she made her guess, "Let's see, you always get me either a book or a movie that goes along with a book, so I'm going to guess a book." She opened it up the package and laughed when she pulled out what was inside. "You too?" she asked as she pulled out the purple canister of Pepper Spray.

Mac and Stella were next and handed her there present, she didn't see them smiling at each other, and she didn't bother shaking it, she made her guess right away, "I'm going to have to say jewelry."

She opened it up and this time pulled out a teal blue canister of Pepper Spray. "You guys too?!?" she exclaimed. "Didn't you guys get the memo that I wanted a pony?"

This comment made everyone break into laughter.

"Did you guys plan this?" Lucy asked, looking at all the pepper spray in front of her.

"Actually no," Mac replied. "I guess great minds think alike, you're 13 and going to be going and doing things on your own… I-well we, just want you to be safe."

"You actually think my Dad will let me out of the house alone?" she asked. "You guys are delusional."

**Thanks to QueenoftheSlayers for the idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

****I own nothing****

15. Blue

"I'm bored," said Kaelyn.

"Me too," agreed Lucy. Lucy had spent the past two days at Kaelyn's house, something she did ever few months when both her parents had to work most of the weekend, and the girls had run out of new things to do… On a Sunday afternoon.

"Hey I know what we can do!" Kaelyn says suddenly, jumping up off the bed.

"What?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"We could dye our hair!"

"Uh… I'm not sure how much my parents would like that…"

"Live a little Lucy! You're fifteen; you can do whatever you want to _your___hair. Besides if it turns out bad, we'll just wash it out. It washes out after like twelve washes. We'll just wash it out."

"Umm... okay, let's do it."

They left the house and walked down to the convenient store that was a few blocks away, once inside, they immediately went down to the hair dye aisle.

"What color should I do?" asked Lucy as she looked at lighter shades of brown.

"You are _not_ choosing brown. Here, we'll dye it blue," she said handing Lucy a box.

"Blue?!? And what are you going to dye your hair?" she asked.

"Um… Green. Relax, we'll wash it out and your parents will never know."

"Okay," she replied as they walked up to the front of the store, paid and went back to Kaelyn's house.

_Two Hours Later_

"You look hilarious with blue hair," Kaelyn said as she took a picture of Lucy as she posed.

"So do you, only yours is green," Lucy replied as she grabbed the camera out of her hands. "And we are not documenting this. If my parents see me like this the will kill me."

"Stick your head in the tub, I'll pull the hose down and wash it out."

They began rinsing the hair, but it would not get lighter. "Um… Lucy… I think we have a problem."

"What, you're parents are going to see the water bill and freak because of all the water we used?"

"Uh… no, it's not coming out," she said slowly as she turned off the water.

"What!?!"

Lucy sat up and looked in the mirror, her hair was still just as blue as before.

Kaelyn stood up and grabbed the box and read it.

"I guess we should have read the box before we did anything… It says permanent."

****Please Review****

*****Thanks to QueenoftheSlayers for highlighting my hair and then giving me the idea*****


	12. Chapter 12

89. Work

"Kaelyn, what are we going to do? I can't be seen like this! And I have to meet my parents at work in less than an hour!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"We'll hide it," Kaelyn opened the door and ran to her room, Lucy quickly behind her. When Lucy walked into Kaelyn's room, Kaelyn was digging through her closet looking for something. "Here, put this on… If anybody asks, it's the newest fashion." She handed her a Giants winter snow cap. "Just make sure that you get all your hair under it, I'll bring hair dye to school tomorrow and we'll fix it after school. Just make sure your parents don't see…"

"Easier said than done," Lucy said as she put the cap on."How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Kaelyn replied as she put a cap on of her own.

"Lucy you packed? It's almost time to go," Kaelyn's mom Susan asked after she knocked and opened the door.

"I'm ready," Lucy answered.

"Hey why are you girls wearing those hats?"

"It's the newest fashion mom," Kaelyn answered, "we'll be out in a minute.

Thirty minutes later, Lucy was dropped off in front of the crime lab, and she walked inside to meet her parents, hoping they would be ready to go soon. It was the still May, but it had been quite warm for May, Lucy wasn't sure how long she would be able to leave the hat on for. Lucy walked in to the room that Adam was processing something and sat down on the stool that was across from him.

"Hey Adam, seen my parents? There not in their office," Lucy asked watching him.

"Uh, yea, they're down in reconstruction, they should almost be done," he answered as took off his gloves, he had just finished with what he was doing, and all he had to do now was wait for the computer to tell him the results. "Why do you have a hat on? It's almost 80 degrees outside!"

Before Lucy could react, Adam walked up to her and pulled off the hat, just in time for Mac, Stella, and Flack to see as they walked into the room.

"Adam don't!" she said, but it was too late, the hat was off her head and her blue hair was able to be seen by everyone.

"Lucy. What. Did. You. Do?" she heard Mac ask behind her.

"Got bored and dyed it," she responded embarrassed.

"Why did you pick blue?" Flack asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I didn't…. Kaelyn did."

"Next time, you better pick it out," with that, Flack left knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back a laugh anymore.

Stella hit Flack on the back of the head as he left.

"How mad do you think my parents are going to be?" she asked Stella.

"Well why don't you go stick your head in the shower in the locker room and try to get it to-"

Before Stella could finish her question Lucy cut her off, "Already tried that. We didn't read the box and apparently it's permanent."

"Then I think you're dad is going to be quite mad," Stella said as she gave Lucy a pat on the back. "Why don't you go sit down in your parent's office?"

"Okay," and Lucy began to walk down to her office.

After Flack left the lab, seeing Lucy's hair, he began walking down the hallway to go back to the station when he ran into the two people he was hoping to run into before leaving, and deciding to have a little fun with them he said, "Hey Messer's, have you seen what your daughter's done?" and he just continued walking, leaving them to wonder what their daughter could possibly have done.


	13. Chapter 13

*****I own Nothing*****

14. Green

Danny and Lindsay kept walking down the hall, wondering what their daughter could have possibly done to get such a reaction from Flack. When they got closer to their office they saw a girl with blue hair sitting on the futon.

"She didn't…" Danny began.

"Looks like she did Cowboy. What are we going to do?" she said asking he husband.

"Let's see what she says and play with it, this could be fun," Danny said leading his wife into their office. "Lucy?" he asked as he entered.

"Dad, I didn't… We thought… I'm grounded for two weeks aren't I?" she said stuttering, not sure of how her parents were going to react.

"Uh… yes, yes you are," Danny responded, Lucy not noticing the hesitation in his voice. "Let's go home kiddo." Together the family left the office and headed home.

***Three hours later at home***

"So, how long are you going to let your daughter believe that she's grounded for?" Lindsay asked as they sat in the living room, with Lucy sitting in her room.

"Not much longer, you going to go out and buy her some brown hair dye?" he asked.

"I'll let her choose a color then help her re-dye it. I can't imagine that she wants to have blue hair for much longer, especially not at school tomorrow, I know what it's like to go to school with an odd color hair, it's not fun," Lindsay began.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"About six months after my friends died, I kind of rebelled, got the tattoo, and dyed my hair black, one time I decided that I didn't want black hair so I bleached my hair and then dyed it green. I got so many weird looks. So, she can dye her hair back tonight, besides I'm pretty sure that it's against the schools dress code. Let's go tell our daughter she's not grounded."

Together they got up and went to Lucy's room, knocking on the door before going in. "Lucy?" Danny asked as he entered.

"I know what I did was entirely stupid, and it will never happen aga-"Lucy began before being cutoff.

"Lucy, you're not grounded, we just wanted to see how you felt about this…" Danny said.

"You lied to me?"

"You dyed your hair blue?" Danny shot back, in a joking manner.

"I guess I don't have an argument here… At least I didn't dye it green like Kaelyn!" Lucy said. Danny and Lindsay just laughed, letting Lucy wonder what they were laughing at.

*****Please Review*****


	14. Chapter 14

*****I own nothing*****

40. Sight

Lucy was thankful that her mom had taken her out the night before to buy brown hair dye, and they even bought a lighter brown for highlights too. They had re-dyed her hair brown and then added the highlights. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to go to school with blue hair.

The next day, Lucy walked into school and met Kaelyn by their lockers, like they did every day. She was surprised at what she saw; Kaelyn was standing there, green hair and all.

"Your parents let you re-dye your hair?" Kaelyn said in shock, "and you were worried about how your parents were going to react."

"Yea, yours wouldn't?" Lucy responded.

"Nope, not until this weekend; to put it as they did 'you did this, you are going to pay the consequences,' so I'm stuck with green hair until Saturday."

"Why don't you come over after school and we'll re-dye it?"

"I'm suppose to come straight home after school, and if I re-dye it before this weekend, I'm grounded for another four weeks, but if I stick with the green hair, I'm only grounded for this week. So I think I'll stick it out, if I re-dye it, I won't be able to go to that concert in two weeks."

"You are not missing that, we bought the tickets already."

"I know."

"Yo Kaelyn! What did you do to your hair? You look like an 'Oompa Loompa!" said Jason, a kid in their class.

"Don't call me an Oompa Loompa!"

But it was too late, for the rest of the week, Kaelyn was called 'Oompa Loompa.'

*****Please Review*****


End file.
